MMD:Glossary
Terminologies related to MikuMikuDance are defined below. =0-9= 式 (shiki) Shiki is kanji that will often be seen at the end of a model creators name and combined with the name of a model. Its various meanings are: expression, form, style, type. Indicating that the "style" or "type" of model is by said creator or the model was modified using said creators model base. For example: Lat式ミク (Lat-type Miku), ミクLat式 (Miku Lat style). 3D 3D, or three dimensional, is a method of displaying an object by visually representing the depth and perspective of an object by taking into account, the length, width, and height. Hence, the term. 3D models can be manipulated in a manner that their display angles could be changed at the user's will. It was developed to simplify display of an object that would take too much resources in a conventional two-dimensional method of display. (2D) 4shared 4shared is a free file and image hosting web site, used largely for its convenience to store large amounts of files and its privacy as well as file share ability. It is uncommonly used for MMD model links. =A= Ah-Soft AH-Software Co. is an importer of digital audio workstation and encoders in Tokyo, Japan. It is also known as the developer of Voiceroid Tukuyomi series. They released the Vocaloids: SF-A2 miki, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, and Nekomura Iroha. Animation Animation is the act of making an object move by providing a sequence of movements that when consecutively executed, creates the illusion of motion. =B= Blender Blender is a free open source 3D graphics application, available under the GNU General Public License. Bplats Bplats, Inc. is an application service provider in Tokyo, Japan. It runs web portals on ASP, SaaS and cloud computing and an online store to sell software and hardware, such as the Vocaloid series VY. Bowl Roll Bowl Roll is a free file and images hosting website, used largely for its convenience to store large amounts of files. Appearing recently as an option for Japanese MMD community to download and upload models. =C= Crypton Crypton Future Media Inc. is an importer of sound devices in Sapporo, Japan. They released the Vocaloids: Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin/Len, and Megurine Luka =D= DL DL is shorthand for "Download" =E= Ecapsule Ecapsule Co., Ltd is an importer and producer of digital audio workstation and encoders in Taiwan. This company is also known as a distributor of Vocaloids: Sonika, Prima, Tonio produced by Zero-G and Sweet Ann, Big Al from PowerFX. Expressions In Computer Science, expression is a method of representing data, be it strings, boolean, integer or float values using variable values, constants and their values, programming variables, operators, and functions to calculate and evaluate a particular equation comprising of the aformentioned. Expressions are often used to simplify programming and to produce dynamic values and effects. For instance, expressions allow a value held by a predefined function to be directly parsed without the need to allocate its value to a variable first. In MMD, PMX models accepts expression equations to dynamically change attributes, among others, in a way that that longhand programming and instructions cannot do. =F= =G= =H= =I= Internet Co. Internet Co., Ltd. is a company producing sound effects, loops and digital audio workstation in Osaka, Japan. They released the Vocaloids: Gackpoid, Megpoid, Lily, Gachapoid, and the upcoming CUL. =J= =K= Ki/oon Records Ki/oon Records Inc. is a Japanese record label, a subsidiary of Sony Music Japan. They released the Vocaloid: Utatane Piko. =L= Loda Loda.jp is a free file and images hosting website, used largely for its convenience to store large amounts of files and its privacy as well as file share ability. Favored among the Japanese MMD community thus many original and quality MMD models will be linked from this site. Fairly recently Western MMD community began to considering linking their models from here. =M= MediaFire MediaFire is a free file and image hosting web site, used largely for its convenience to store large amounts of files and its privacy as well as file share ability. Favored among the Western MMD community thus many MMD models will be linked from this site. Miku Miku Dance Miku Miku Dance (abbreviated as "MMD") is a program used to make 3D models move in an computer generated environment. Models Models (MMDモデル) pertain to a 3D object usable in MikuMikuDance. They can be opened in the program and users can pose, animate or modify said models. Models usable in MikuMikuDance are stored in the PMX or PMD format. =N= Nico Nico Douga Nico Nico Douga (NND) is a popular video sharing website in Japan managed by Niwango, a subsidiary of Dwango. Its nickname is "Niconico", where "nikoniko" is the Japanese ideophone for smiling. The site has been a provider for many amateur and professional Vocaloid music producers, also a number of MMD models debut there. Nico Nico Douga has an English counterpart, which not only accepts videos from its sister site NND, but from Youtube and DailyMotion as well. =O= =P= PMD File Format PMD (Polygon Model Data) is the prime file format 3D objects in MikuMikuDance are stored in. They have primitive capabilities in comparison to a more-advanced file format, PMX. PMM File PMM (Polygon Movie Maker) PMX File Format PMX (Polygon Model eXtend) is the next-generation file format 3D objects in MikuMikuDance are stored in. They have advanced capabilities such as the ability to use Expressions in altering the properties and attributes of a 3D model. Posing #The manner a model is arranged to achieve a desired look and figure. #A method of creating a desired scenery for use as a single static images. People unfamiliar to MikuMikuDance animation will usually start by posing models to create a scenery. PowerFX PowerFX Systems AB is a small recording company, based in Stockholm, Sweden. This company has been producing music samples, loops and sound effects since 1995. They released the Vocaloids: Sweet Ann and Big-Al. Promotional Video Promotional Video (acronym as PV) is a term often used in Japanese and it is what is called music video(MV), music clip or video clip in English. They can be considered similar to MAD/AMV (movie anime dojinshi/anime music video) works, and some PVs even claim to be these. Common abbreviations Fanmade PV from Vocaloid Fanmade Promotion Video. =Q= =R= RapidShare RapidShare is a free file and image hosting web site, used largely for its convenience to store large amounts of files and its privacy as well as file share ability. It is not highly favored site for the Western MMD community but is used. Some find its interface confusing when it comes to downloading. RAR file format RAR stands for Roshal ARchive. It is an archive file format that supports data compression, error recovery, and file spanning. Known for moderately better rate of compression than ZIP. RAR files may be created and uncompressed with commercial software WinRAR. Online methods to convert RAR files are: Convert.Files and WobZIP Rin Rin Dance Rin Rin Dance (abbreviated as "RRD") is a deprecated program used to make 3D models move in an computer generated environment. It was created before multi-model upgrade to Miku Miku Dance, thus rendering it obsolete in purpose. =S= Stock Models In MikuMikuDance Wiki, Stock Models refer to any models that comes with the MikuMikuDance software upon downloading. They are also referred to as Beginner or Starter Models, citing their usefulness as starting points for would-be model creators and editors. To encourage model creation among interested users, these stock models are intentionally redistributable and editable, to the point that users can create characters of their own from modifying these stock models. =T= Textures Textures are the "skin" of a 3D-model, which gives the 3D model its recognized figure and likeness. Properly-implemented textures can result in a life-like appearance. Tweening Tweening is the act of adding visual details to an animation with the intention of making the movement fluid and lifelike in transition. They serve to fill in movement gaps. (The word is a root form of the word "between", pertaining to something in the middle of two objects.) =U= UL UL is shorthand for "Upload" =V= VPVP The 'V'ocaloid 'P'romotion 'V'ideo 'P'roject #A website that hosts the current upgrade for MikuMikuDance software, which has tools for making Promotion Video of Vocaloid Series. #A Japanese wiki that keeps track of MikuMikuDance models, stages, accessories, model creators etc. =W= =X= =Y= Yamaha Yamaha Cooperation is a Japanese leading musical instrument manufacturer based on Hamamatsu. This company covers a wide range of business in motorcycles, power sports equipment, and electronics. Yamaha started the development of the Vocaloid engine in March 2000 and announced it in 2003. This is the sampling and re-editing of the real singing voice. YouTube YouTube (YT) is a video-sharing website on which users can upload, share and view videos, created by three former PayPal employees in February 2005. Being one of the most popular and convenient to work with video sites it has a number of MMD model dance videos by Western community. A number of Nico Nico Douga reprints can be found. =Z= Zero-G Zero-G Ltd is a company developing sound libraries, sound effects and loops. This company provides its products for many digital audio workstations. They released the Vocaloids: Leon, Lola, Miriam, Prima, Sonika and Tonio ZIP file format ZIP is an archiving file format used to compress data in the smallest file possible. The format was first seen in the shareware application PKZIP. It has since become a defacto archiving format, even recognized natively by Microsoft Windows. Online methods to convert ZIP files are: Convert.Files and WobZIP